


Outtakes

by charliechick117



Series: How to Fix a Broken Thief [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that happen during the series but aren't adding to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Dori Lost

When Nori told him that he was in love and getting married, Dori had laughed and laughed and laughed.  Nori wouldn't ever settle down- he was a leaf on the wind, prone to go wherever the breeze is flowing.  The very idea of Nori settling down and leaving behind his thieving ways was laughable at best.

Nori was serious though.  He found the right dwarf and he was going to marry them.

Dori had been overjoyed.  Anyone who could tame Nori was a welcome member to the family.  He was planning the wedding, looking at places for Nori to live, knitting gloves for Nori's beloved.  Things were going right, for once.  This was exactly what they needed.  Their family needed this bit of happiness.  To see Nori beaming with pride when he brought his beloved to meet Dori for the first time was worth every argument they ever had.

Nori's beloved had been perfectly polite.  His beard was neatly braided and he bowed low when introduced.  He got along well with Ori, praising him on his scripts and was always up for a cup of tea with Dori.  He would have been a wonderful addition to their little family.

When Dori came home one day to find Nori frozen in the house with tear tracks down his cheeks, he knew what had happened.  Dori was as perfect as a big brother could be in those hard times.  He cared for Nori during those times.  He made sure there were clean bandages where Nori could find them.  He kept the kitchen knives hidden whenever he could.  He didn't tell Ori.

Those years were hard, but Dori realized something.  Love could never be trusted.  It would sooner kill you than make you happy.  Dori couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen again.  Not to his precious brothers.

It didn't matter how close Nori got to Dwalin.  It didn't matter that Dwalin did more for Nori than Dori ever did.  Dwalin couldn't be trusted.  He was going to hurt Nori again.  He was going to leave Nori broken like before and Dori couldn't go through that again.  Dori couldn't live with that fear that maybe this morning his brother would be dead.  Maybe this time Nori would cut too deep.  Maybe this time Nori didn't come back.  No.  Dwalin could not be trusted.

Dori lost Nori once, he wasn't going to lose him again.


	2. Ori's Faith

Ori always believed that the best way to fix a broken heart was to find someone else.  He thought the same would work for Nori.  If Nori just had someone new, someone to fill the hole his beloved left, then perhaps Nori would be better.  It all made sense to Ori, but Nori couldn't do it.  He was in too deep and sunk too low to fix himself and Ori was absolutely helpless to do anything.

He had taken to sitting outside of Nori's room, listening to the bed creak as Nori shifted in his sleep.  He didn't want to think about the chance of that noise stopping.  Dori had tried to hide it, to keep Ori out of the loop, but Ori was observant.  He saw the scabs on Nori's body, the bruises that never seemed to go away, the dullness in his eyes.

And then a miracle happened.  Nori came back.  He was all smiles and quick fingers.  He slept beside Ori, sometimes shaking during the night, but never hurting himself.  He would paint and draw in the kitchen when things got hard, but those were small prices to pay for having Nori back.  Nori told him a secret, late one night.  He said that he'd been living with Dwalin for the past two months and that things were better there.

Then Nori disappeared and Ori had a brilliant scheme.

Dwalin was one of the royal guard, but that never stopped Ori from talking to him.  After all, his mentor was Dwalin's brother.  Slowly, bit by agonizing bit, Ori wrung out the story from Dwalin.  Dwalin confessed that he loved Nori, more than anything.  That he wanted Nori's happiness and nothing more.  And the scheme got more and more elaborate.

Naturally, a quest for a dragon infested mountain was the perfect time to put his plan into action.  Ori spent as much time as he could with Dwalin, dropping hints about Nori's emotional state.  He looked for opportunities to distract Dori so they could talk.  He spoke with Bofur privately and explained the Situation and Bofur soon became a fellow schemer.  They gave Nori and Dwalin every chance to talk.

It was in Laketown when all of Ori's hard work finally paid off.  He saw Dwalin and Nori walking hand in hand through the streets, ignoring any stares from the others around them.  They were laughing and Nori swiped a few fruits from a stand they passed.

Perhaps when this was all over, Ori should take up matchmaking.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori may have told Dori not to, but Dori couldn't help it. It was his duty as an older sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I share a deep kinship with Dori I feel. I've got two younger sisters who are very much Nori and Ori and I was thinking about what I would do in Dori's situation here and here came the drabble.

Dori really shouldn't be doing this.  He should be back home with his brothers, but Dori knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had given justice.  Seeing Nori completely shattered and broken kicked the Big Brother Instinct hard inside Dori.  Nori was the strong brother, the one who was thrown into prison, who stole to make their life better.  He was doing the best it could in their horrible situation and always had a joke or story for Ori.  Dori may not have approved of Nori's decisions, but he could appreciate Nori's humor and good-nature.

Then along came Thurk and everything was ruined.

Nori had told him not to.  Nori had said for Dori to leave him alone.  But Dori couldn't.

Thurk had left Nori broken and lost.  Nori had cried for hours and nothing would comfort him.  It broke Dori's heart to see Nori like that.  To see that spark of life extinguished and shattered.

No.  Dori would get his revenge.  It was the least he could do for his brother.

The thieves tavern was on the far end of Ered Luin, hidden in shadows.  Normally, Dori would rush past and hope no one caught sight of him, but not this time.  He burst through the doors of the tavern and everyone inside froze.  Thurk was in a corner chatting with another dwarf and as happy as could be.  The patrons of the tavern would have made a move on Dori by now, but none of them even dared look at Dori, not in the rage he was in.

Slowly, counting each step he took, Dori walked towards Thurk.

Eight steps.  Thurk looked up and his face paled.

"Remember me?" Dori said.  "You destroyed my little brother."

"I didn't-"

"I don't care.  You hurt my family."

Thurk groaned and pulled out a knife but Dori was ready.  Years of living with Nori taught him how to deal with knives.  Dori reached out and grabbed Thurk by the wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and taking the knife free.  Thurk screamed.  Dori twisted it the other way and threw him to the ground, planting a heavy boot on his chest.

"Nori still loves you, you know, " Dori said.  "He asked me not to come find you because he knows what I can do."

Thurk shouted and two more thugs came up next to him.  Dori sighed.  He really hadn't wanted this to become a brawl.  He dodged one punch, grabbed the arm of the thug and threw him into the other.  The force sent the both flying across the tavern.  Dusting his hands off Dori looked down at Thurk.  He was built like a thief, thin and wiry.  Light.

Lifting him by the collar, Dori slammed his fist against Thurk's face.  Once.  Twice.  Three times.  Dori dropped the now unconscious Thurk to the ground.  The others all stared at him with a mix of shock, awe, and fear.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked.

"Best you don't know," Dori said, passing through them.  "If I had hit him a fourth time, he'd be dead."

With that cheerful parting word, Dori left the thieves tavern.

When Ori asked why Dori's hand was bruised the next morning, Dori only said he had to fight off a mugger.


	4. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of what helped Bofur get into such close quarters with Nori was his ability to notice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I hate titles, forever.

As soon as the quest started, Bofur started to notice things.  He noticed the way Dwalin and Nori stared at each other when the other wasn't looking.  He noticed how Ori and Dori kept glancing at Nori with worried faces.  He noticed that Nori would shake at night and pull out strings and tie them into frantic knots.

Bofur noticed a great deal of things about Nori as soon as the quest started.  Perhaps that is why he got to be so close.

"Oi, mate," Bofur said, bumping shoulders with Nori.  "If you need anything, just let me know."

Nori grinned and waggled his eyebrows.  "Anything?"

"Serious isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Bofur rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I do what I gotta do," Nori shrugged.

"Which is...?"

"Make you feel uncomfortable," Nori winked.

"You need to try harder than that, sweetie," Bofur winked back.

Nori chuckled to himself and grew quiet, sinking into himself.  They walked in silence behind the company side by side.  Bofur didn't miss the glances Nori gave to Dwalin, or the looks that Dwalin threw furtively over his shoulder.

"You..." Nori said softly.  "You're different."

"Oh?" Bofur looked at Nori oddly.  "Is different a good thing?"

"For you it is," Nori looked at Bofur sideways.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bofur grinned.

"See!" Nori said.  "You're just... happy all the time and you joke around with me.  I don't think I've ever had a friend before.  Just a friend."

"Am I a friend then?" Bofur brightened up considerably.

"One of my only," Nori chuckled at Bofur's reaction.

"Good, good," Bofur threw his arm around Nori's shoulder.  "Now, as your best friend-"

"I didn't say best!" Nori protested.

"But I'm the only, that makes me the best," Bofur grinned.  "As I was saying, as your best friend, I am entitled to all your secrets.  Start spilling the beans, Nori."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nori scoffed.  "I have too many beans for you to handle."

"Won't know that until you start spilling," Bofur countered.  "Here, I'll help you out.  Tell me about you and Dwalin."

Nori stiffened underneath Bofur's arm.

"Touchy subject then?" Bofur said, knowing it was.  He'd seen the glances between them and heard the whispered conversations between Dori and Ori.  Something had happened between Dwalin and Nori.

"It's... complicated," Nori said.

"That's what best friends are for," Bofur gave Nori a slight squeeze.

Nori ended up giving Bofur the whole story as they traveled.  In the midst of their laughter and jokes, Nori told him what happened with his beloved, with Dwalin, with himself.

The night Nori showed Bofur the scars was a night Bofur knew he'd never forget.

They were in the mountains somewhere and the moon was bright.  Nori tapped Bofur on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow.  They walked away from the camp until they came to a small clearing.  Nori sat down and pulled Bofur down with him.

"First, you have to promise you won't tell anyone," Nori said.  "Not my brothers, not Thorin, not anyone.  And you can't treat me differently either."

"You're my best friend," Bofur said.  "I'd never look at you differently."

Nori took a deep sigh and started to take off his shirt.  Bofur raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  Nori stripped down to his skin and Bofur gasped.

"So many," Bofur said, tracing his fingers over the thin white lines that covered Nori's body.

"Yeah..." Nori said.  "I can still remember when I got each one."

"Was it... other thieves?" Bofur asked even though he knew the answer.  He just needed to hear Nori say it.

"No it was..." Nori started.  "It was... me."

"Oh, Nori," Bofur pulled Nori to his side, holding his best friend close.

"I couldn't... I didn't..." Nori said.  "There was nothing else to do.  I couldn't  _feel_ anything."

"But to hurt yourself..."

"I know," Nori looked down, ashamed.  "I'm atrocious."

"No," Bofur said sternly, tightening his hold on Nori.  "You are beautiful.  I can see that.  Your brothers can see that.  Dwalin can see that."

Nori froze at Dwalin's name.

"You're not as steathly as you might think," Bofur chuckled.  "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"How do you know everything about me?" Nori looked up at Bofur with wet eyes.

"I pay attention," Bofur grinned.  "So do me a favor, when you and Dwalin finally work things out, give me an invite to the wedding, eh?"

Nori punched him.

"Hey, I'm your best friend.  I get first invite," Bofur said.

"If there is one," Nori mumbled.

"There will be one," Bofur said softly.


	5. Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were good days and bad days. Nori wished the good outnumbered the bad, but at least Dwalin was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've checked the "complete" button on this fic, and it will technically always be complete, but as time goes on, things happen and I revisit this AU.

Nori woke up to his chest heaving.  He rolled over, pulled the blankets far over his head, and closed his eyes.  He couldn't catch his breath.  His heart was sparking.  His lungs were thunderclouds dripping rain.

It was gonna be one of those days.

Years.  It had been years and Nori was still stumbling and still falling.  His broken heart was still aching and the fractures never really left.  Over time, things had healed and Nori learned to love again and opened his heart.

But some wounds went too deep.  Some hurts couldn't be healed with time.  Some scars lasted a lifetime and the only thing that could be done was to cope with the pain.

Nori wished he had some warning when these days happened.  He wished that he could plan and prepare for his worst days instead of having them appear out of nowhere.

Curling beneath his blankets, Nori made a mental note to mark today on the calendar.  That was Dwalin's idea.  Keep track of the bad days, try and reason out a pattern.

There wasn't one.

His skin itched and fingers twitched for a knife.  He dug his fingers into his biceps, trying to stop the desire.  He wanted it.  He wanted to watch the blood ooze from his wrists, feel the sting as his skin sliced open.  He wanted to feel anything but this apathy and indifference.

Logically, Nori knew that he would be fine.  These spells lasted between a few days to a few weeks.  After that, Nori would be back to his old self, smirking and teasing like usual.

It didn't make the bad days easier.

He wouldn't be missed today.  There was no court, no foreign dignitaries, no plots to expose.  Nori could reason staying in bed all day.  His stomach growled and he ignored it.  Food was the last thing on his mind.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Nori didn't move.  Dwalin would know the signs.  He would know what to do.

It could have been hours later, it could have been minutes, it could have been days.  Time didn't matter.  It was all about waiting.

The door creaked open and Nori buried deeper into the nest.

There was no words spoken, just the whisper of feet against stone as Dwalin came up to the bed.  There was a split second of cool air as the blankets lifted up.  The bed creaked and Dwalin slid next to him.

"Bad day?" Dwalin mumbled, gently wrapping his arms around Nori's waist.

Nori nodded.  Dwalin pressed his face into Nori's neck, softly kissing the skin there.

"Do you want me to tell your brothers?" Dwalin whispered.

"Not today," Nori's voice was rough.  In bed for hours then.

Dwalin nodded and rumbled softly against Nori, not making any words, just humming and vibrating against Nori's back.  It was soothing and relaxing.  Nori sank into Dwalin's chest, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I love you," Dwalin's breath was hot on Nori's neck.  "Whenever you're ready.  I'm here."

"Thank you," Nori whispered.


	6. Blue Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Nori expected was for the crown prince to start asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during quest time. Goes up to the Battle of Five Armies and canon events during said battle. It's kind of canon to the rest of the fic, but also a little not.
> 
> Changed this to be "incomplete" again, since I guess I'm not done with it? This has been a great therapy to me to try and explain my self-harming habits and I'm so glad that so many of you have joined me on this journey.
> 
> Thank you.

Nori had met the princes in Bag End.  The nephews of Thorin Oakenshield were as different as night and day.  The older, Fili, was golden haired and bright eyed, with a sharp, quiet wit to match.  The younger, Kili, was dark as the night, with a loud, abrasive personality.  They were incarnations of yin and yang, darkness and light, night and day.

For the first half of their quest, Nori watched the boys and their uncle.  It was a relieved distraction from Dwalin, from Dori, from everyone.  His fingers were wrapped up in thread, eyes watching the princes.  They were attached at the hip, never one without the other.  They looked at their uncle with pride and admiration.  They were joyful and young but had a strong desire to prove themselves.  Nori watched as they tried each day to impress Thorin.  They were filled with smiles and laughter and Nori envied that.

The last thing he expected was for Fili to come to him in Rivendell, eyes wet and wrists bleeding.

The first thing Nori thought was that this was his fault.

It had to be his fault.

This golden prince couldn't have the same crippling fears and doubts that Nori had.  He was the crown prince of Erebor.  The dwarf who would one day rule the greatest kingdom of Middle Earth.  There was no way this beautiful, incredible prince felt a bit of the doubt that Nori felt constantly.

Fili must have seen the scars on Nori's wrists.  The bloody scabs that donned his arms.  Fili must have seen them and chose to emulate.  Nori had been a bad example on this prince and these bleeding wounds were evident of that.  He would have to be more careful.

"Please," Fili said, holding out his arms, sleeves pushed back.  "You understand."

With a heavy sigh, Nori took Fili by the hands and led him to a dark room away from the rest of the company.  He raised up Fili's arms, wrists up, and took a careful look.  The cuts were superficial, blood barely oozing out.  They were more scratches than cuts, honestly.  Nori remembered when he first started, too terrified to cut too deep, but desperate for relief.  Fili's wrists held plenty of these barely bleeding cuts.  Nori carefully took a rag and wiped up the blood, wrapping the cuts in clean linen.

He held those bloody wrists for a second longer, looking at Fili's eyes.

This could be a chance for Nori to fully distract himself.  If he could focus on Fili and his problems, then maybe Nori could forget everything.  He could forget the feeling of Dwalin beside him.  He could forget the feeling of failure each time Dori caught sight of Nori's scars.  He could forget the feeling of losing control of his life.  He could forget the look of guilt in Ori's eyes or the fact that Thorin stared at him during the nights.  He could forget how many people he has let down in his life and just try to fix this poor, suffering prince.

"Tell me about it," Nori whispered.

Then Fili opened his heart out.  Between tears, Fili talked about his inadequacies.  How he felt like the failure of the family.  He always felt the pressure of the crown.  His responsibility was crushing him but he couldn't let it show.  Oh, no, he was the crown prince of Erebor and crown princes didn't cry.  They didn't show weakness.  They were strong and immovable and powerful and Fili didn't feel any of that.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not loved enough," Fili confessed, wiping his tears away.  "Like my value is based on my birthright and not my person.  Sometime's I feel like it's not enough.  I'm not enough.  I just... I just feel so... so... empty and I don't want to feel empty.  I want to feel something or anything and I'm just... nothing."

Nori knew those feelings.  He'd known those feelings for what felt like forever.  The feeling of loss and pain and anger.  Those feelings of helplessness and uselessness.  Those doubts and frustrations that followed you in the dark and swallowed you whole.  The numbing feeling that came after.  The desperation to feel something.  To feel anything.

"And then I saw you," Fili looked up, his blue eyes meeting Nori's.  "I saw the scars and Thorin told me about it and it suddenly made sense.  I started at Bag End.  Nothing serious, really, just a couple of nicks that could look like an accident and it felt... it felt... good.  Like... I was normal again."

"And then it got interesting," Nori guessed.  "The patterns, the burn.  Watching the blood swell up in fat drops on your skin."

Fili nodded.  His eyes were rimmed in red and his hair was a mess.  Impulsively, Nori reached forward and pulled Fili close to him.  He wrapped his arms around this golden, perfect prince, and held him tight.  He didn't fight the tears that spilled down his cheeks.  He didn't comment on the sobs that wracked Fili's body.  He was simply there.  For once, Nori felt like a solid presence in someone's life.  He felt important and needed.

 

From then on, Nori kept a special eye out for Fili.  He watched for the signs of a hard day and sought him out long after the others had fallen asleep.  He was always there to patch up the bleeding cuts.  He started to tell Fili all the dirty secrets he'd picked up over the years.

Cut's on the thighs are harder to do, but harder to find.  Try and keep it beneath the clothes.  Always use a clean blade and keep the open wounds clean.  Know your limits.

It was an awful, filthy thing of Nori, to teach this prince how to hurt himself.  But it was better than Fili slipping up and dying overnight.  Nori knew better than to dissuade Fili from this course.  He had heard countless lectures on why he should stop and he couldn't quite do it.  Why ask of Fili what he couldn't do himself?  No, it was better this way.  Nori would watch out.  He could keep Fili safe from himself.

 

It was at Beorn's house when Kili came up to Nori.  The little prince was furious.  He stomped over to where Nori was tying a few knots far away from the company.  His eyes were narrowed and he huffed and puffed.  All quite adorable, actually.

"What have you been teaching my brother?" he demanded.  "Why are his wrists covered with scars like yours?  What did you do to him?"

"Calm down," Nori scoffed, tying off his knot and throwing it into the wind.  "I didn't do anything."

"Fili was fine before he met you.  What did you do?"

Nori sighed and stood up.  He knew this.  The protective brother position.  He had watched Dori and Ori go through phases of it.  The constant desire to believe that there was something else pushing their beloved brother into this behavior.  Kili was no different.  He had watched Fili growing up; admired and emulated him.  That is what little brother's did.  Kili wouldn't have a clue about how much Fili protected him.

"You should talk to him," Nori said.  He rolled back his sleeve and showed the pearl white scars to Kili.  "This is a choice, little prince.  No one forces someone into this.  No one convinces someone into this.  Your brother chose to lead this life.  If you want to know, you talk to him.  You support him the way my brothers never could."

Kili nodded solemnly and walked away.  Nori watched as Kili walked up to his brother.  They spoke then Fili burst into tears, falling into his brother's arms.  Nori ignored the jealous tug at his heart at the sight.  He lost his brothers long before he took a blade to the skin.  There was no point in mourning it now.  It had been years, decades even, since they had been brothers.

 

Fili still came to Nori with his cuts.  Even though he and Kili talked about it, Fili only felt comfortable talking to Nori about the actual process.  Nori was more than pleased to offer his advice.  Some nights Nori thought they progressed to where Fili was healing.  He was becoming whole and finding distractions.  Other nights, they sat together with silver blades and bloody wrists.

Soon the entire company was filled with rumors about the two of them.  What kind of relationship did a thief and a prince ever hope to have?  More than once, Nori felt Dwalin's gaze following him.  He never looked back.

"No matter what happens, I'll be here," Nori promised in Lake Town.  "Bad nights, good nights, whatever it is.  You let me know and we'll work through it together."

Fili nodded.

 

Despite all promises, Nori still failed.  He saw Fili ride off with Thorin and slipped on the ice to chase after him.  He knew what it was like to be hurting and reckless in battle.  He was struggling with it, the constant desire to let the orc blades slip through and cut him clean through.  The curiosity to let one of them crush him into the ground.  Fili was off with Kili and Thorin and Dwalin (not him not him anyone but him) and Nori had to follow.

He didn't hear the shouts of his brothers behind him.  Nori was focused on the battered, golden prince, riding to his doom.  The rocks were cold and icy beneath his hands as Nori climbed the mountain.  He wasn't the best thief in Ered Luin for nothing through, and he scaled the mountain like a spider.  It was silent and Nori got nervous.  He walked through the foggy rocks up to an abandoned fortress.

Held out the window was Fili, eyes resigned as Azog stabbed him.

The entire world went white.  Nori ran to Fili's body, falling beside it and trying fruitlessly to feel for any sign of life.  This couldn't happen to him, not now.  Not after all Nori had done with him.  They were healing and moving forward and there was progress.  And for what?  A death too soon?

Nori howled with pain.  He tore off his armor and ripped back his sleeves.  The knife was heavy and familiar in his hand.  This was going to be the one.  Nori was going to cut into his wrists so deeply that he'd bleed out and taste that same relief that Fili felt.  If all else failed, he could cut into his heart.

Fili had trusted him.  Fili had allowed Nori to see the cuts, to clean them and talk about it.  Even when Kili started talking to him about it, Fili still came to Nori.  He was given the chance to protect this golden prince and he had failed.  Again.  To Nori, there was no point anymore.  Nothing else mattered if he couldn't fulfill this one duty.  He pressed the knife into his skin, watched as the blood began to well up.

Then a body crashed into his, knocking the knife from his hands and he fell onto the snow beside Fili.  Dwalin was straddled on top of him.

"No more," Dwalin said, voice breaking.  "No more blood."

Nori sat up.  Dwalin didn't move.  They were nose to nose.  His eyes were red and tear had stained his cheeks.

"I want it," Nori finally said, his voice a broken whisper.  "What's the point?  I tried, Dwalin.  I tried for months to keep Fili safe.  I bandaged him up.  I taught him the right ways.  I helped him with his doubts when I couldn't help myself.  And here he is, dead while I still breathe.  What point is there in going on?  He was my salvation, my one good deed, and I failed him."

"No," Dwalin shook his head.  "Nori, you saved him.  You brought him back to us.  You will always be honored for what you did for Fili."

"I couldn't save him."

"Neither could I.  But now is not the time for saving.  Now is the time for honoring.  It would be a great dishonor on Fili for you to give up now."

Nori nodded.  They both stood up and turned to Fili.  Dwalin knelt down and closed his eyes.  He could have been sleeping.  Nori reached out and gently laced his fingers with Dwalin's.  Maybe someday the understanding would come.  Someday, perhaps, Nori could look back on this moment without guilt.  But for now, Nori cried.


End file.
